Last Day of School
by iRead-iShip-iFangirl
Summary: Chapter 1: Annabeth gets picked up by friends. Chapter 2: Percy gets picked up by some friends. Could make more sense if you read Ch. 2 before Ch. 1, but it doesn't matter. Chapter 3: Percy's friends meet Annabeth when she picks him up from school After giant war Three-Shot. Rated K.
1. Annabeth

Disclaimer: I want to own PJO/HOO. Key word: WANT, so obviously I don't own it.

CLARAH (a mortal's) POV:

I look around at the class. People are staring at the clock, some are whispering to the people are around them, and everyone is reading, like their supposed to. It's like a normal last-day-of-school day. I look over at Annabeth Chase, one of my only friends. Instead of drawing, like she normally would, she's also looking at the clock, like she can't wait to go. I lean over to her and say

"Annabeth Chase, wanting school to end, that's new."

"Oh shut it, Clarah. My boyfriend and some friends are picking me up from school and then we're going to our summer camp."

"Can I meet them?" I ask.

"Sure."

The bell rings and I follow Annabeth outside. She goes over and sits under a tree and grabs her sketchpad out. She says they'll probably be late. I sit down next to her and watch all the other students.

No, not in a creepy way, it's just interesting to watch high school students on the last day of school.

A lot of people went to over to the ice cream shop. There were lots of people running around getting people to sign their yearbooks. There was one group of peoples acting more like six year old then sixteen year olds.

Then, a white van with _Delphi's Strawberry Service_ pulled up. That was confusing. The school barely ever had strawberries for lunch, and what would be the point after school's out for summer? I nudge Annabeth and point to the van.

"Why do you think that's here?"

When she realizes what I'm pointing at, she stuffs her sketchpad in her bag, stands up.

"Come on. Those are my friends." She says.

I get up and follow her to the van. Eight people got out; four girls, four boys and a bulldog.

The first girl had really crazy red hair and bright green eyes. She was talking to a girl with choppy brown hair with eyes that keep changing colors.

The other girl had brown curly hair and gold eyes. She was talking, I think, to the bulldog with a stern look, like it did something wrong. She put the dog in the van, and a second later, an Asian looking boy came out and kissed her on the forehead.

There was an elf looking boy talking to a blonde dude with cool blue eyes. Next to them, was a girl with black hair and eyes that looked like the blonde's talking to a dude with black hair and black eyes. Behind them, was a boy with messy black hair and sea green eyes.

When Annabeth noticed him, she ran the rest of the way and jumped on top of him to give him a hug.

"Hey, seaweed brain, I missed ya!" She seemed to surprise him, but he quickly wrapped his arms around her to finish the hug.

"Hey, Wise Girl, I missed you too." He replies.

Annabeth gets out of his arms and comes back to me. She drags me over to them.

"Everyone, this is Clarah. Clarah, this is everyone. That's Fortune Teller, Beauty Queen, Goldbar, Wild Animal, Repair Boy, Sparky, Pinecone Face, Death Breath and, my boyfriend, Seaweed Brain." She says.

"Use our names, Annabeth." Pinecone Face said.

"Fine, that's Rachel, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Jason, Thalia, Nico, and Percy.

"Annnnnnnnnnnabeth?" the elf, I think Leo, says.

"What Valdez?"

"Can we get ice cream." He says with a pout on his face, and points to the ice cream shop across the street. There was a lot murmurs of agreement. Annabeth sighed and turned to me

"Do you want to come with, Clarah?"

"I can't. My mom's waiting for me over there. Nice meeting everyone. Will I see you next year, Annabeth?" I respond.

"Most likely. Bye!" There were some 'byes' from everyone else. I turned and walked towards my mom's car.

As I was walking away, I heard Percy say

"Split a chocolate cone with me, Wise Girl?"

"Sure, Seaweed brain."

_They have some really weird nicknames _I thought.

Annabeth may have seemed a BIT OOC, sorry if she did.

Was it good? Was it bad? What did you think? I'm planning on making one like this but they pick up Percy instead, should I? LEAVE A REVIEW!

Check out my other one-shot!


	2. Percy

**I was going to have this up yesterday, but then my mom VOLUNTEERED ME to do volunteer work, without me knowing, and it lasted 5 HOURS. Then I was going to write, but got distracted by youtube and then I went to The Night Before Our Stars. TFIOS! If you plan to see it, YOU WILL NEED TISSUES (no matter how many times you've read the book)!**

**This is planned to be so they pick up Percy before Annabeth.**

**Disclaimer:**** Rick STILL hasn't given the right PJO and HOO to me. So I guess I still have to wait. **

Matt (a mortal's) POV:

I look around the classroom. We're in English with Mr. Blowfis, my friend Percy's step-dad. We're supposed to be writing about what we're planning to do this summer, but no one really is. Percy's looking out the window and our other friends, Tom and Jerry **(no, not the mouse and cat)**, are playing some game on Tom's iPad.

-(INSERT BELL SOUND HERE)-

Percy practically ran out of the room. I grabbed Tom and Jerry and followed him. He was at his locker stuffing everything into his bag.

"Hey, Percy, where's the fire?" Tom joked.

"What? There's no fire. Some friends from camp are picking me up then we're going to get my girlfriend." He replied.

"Wait, how did you get a girlfriend before me? This isn't right! What has humanity come too?" Jerry exclaimed. He was pretty loud and now we're getting some weird stares and we're in New York.

"I'm now going to back away and pretend I don't know you." Percy says. He starts backing away and I follow him.

We make it outside and sit under some tree. Tom and Jerry quickly follow and sit with us.

"So, do we get to meet any of your friends?" I ask.

"Sure, if you don't mind waiting. They'll most likely be late."

We all end up playing some game on Tom's iPad seeing who can kill the most bad guys in one minute. Percy won.

All of a sudden a van with _Delphi's Strawberry Service _on the side drives in. You can tell it's full of teenagers. I poke Percy and he looks up at me. I point to the van and he gets a smile on his face. He stands up and asks

"You guys want to meet my camp friends, right?"

We nod our heads and follow him towards the van.

Eight people got out; four girls, four boys and a bulldog.

The first girl had really crazy red hair and bright green eyes and I'm pretty sure was Rachel Dare, a girl who used to go here. She was talking to a girl with brown curly hair and gold eyes. She held the bulldog in her arms.

The other girl had brown choppy hair and eye's that kept changing color she was talking to an elf looking boy and a blonde dude with cool blue eyes. Next to them, was a girl with black hair and eyes that looked like the blonde's talking to a dude with black hair and black eyes.

All of a sudden the girl with black hair pushed the boy away and yelled

"We come in peace! Okay, no we don't we're just here to kidnap Percy Jackson! No, we aren't going to harm him." The girl with red hair that looks like Rachel turns to here and says

"Thalia! Shut up!" She then turns to face the school. "Hello people of Goode High School! It is I, Rachel Elizabeth Dare! We're here to get Percy but we are _NOT _kidnapping him!"

"You wouldn't have to kidnap me. I would go with you willingly." Percy said. I know notice that he's a lot closer to them then we were. I turn and motion for T&J to walk faster. When we get to Percy he turns to us and says

"Okay so I'm sure you remember Rachel, but that's Hazel, the bulldog is Frank, Piper, Leo, Jason, Pinecone Face and Deathbreath." The last two people punch him, hard, in each arm.

"Alright fine, fine, that's Thalia and that's Nico. Jason and Thalia are siblings, so are Hazel and Nico. They're my cousins, sadly." He replies.

"Yeah sure sad for you, think about me and Hazel."-"Hazel and I" Percy cuts in.-"Whatever, you've been spending too much time with Annie. Hazel and I have to deal with you three _boys_." She says boys like we're the worst things ever.

"Well, I'm Matt, this is Tom and that's Jerry." I say.

"Tom and Jerry? Like the mouse and cat? You've got to be kidding me!" Leo says.

"Nope."

"Sorry to be interrupting, but Annabeth gets out in, like, five minutes and unless you want to make her mad, I suggest we go." Piper says.

"Well there's my mom so we have to go." Jerry says. We exchange 'goodbyes' and as we walk away I hear Leo say

"Can we get ice cream?"

**It's 12:30 am as I'm posting this. Oops?**

**Well… How was it? Was it good? Was it bad? Did you like it? Did you hate it? TELL ME IN A REVIEW! **

**Read my other One-shot!**


	3. Percy's friends meet Annabeth

**This was requested by Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP. Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed and reviewed!**

**Disclaimer:**** I asked to have the rights to PJO for my birthday, but my birthday's next month so I have to wait to see if my dreams come true.**

**This takes place a year after the Giant War.**

Tom's (a mortal) POV

A Friday, in my opinion, is the best day of the week. Last day of school for two whole days, what more could you ask for? A Friday on the last day of school. That's what today is. I look over at Jerry, Matt and Percy. Those are my only friends. Yeah, I guess you could say I'm kind of a loner, but I couldn't have asked for better friends. Jerry and Matt are arguing about if Katniss loved Gale or Peeta more. Percy was sleeping. Mr. Blowfis, Percy's stepdad, went out to make copies of something. He came back in, but was followed by someone.

A girl.

A hot girl.

A hot blonde girl.

When she walked in, Mr. Blowfis pointed Percy out to her. I tried to shake him awake, but it wasn't working. The whole class was silent, for the first time. Some girl tried to trip her. The blonde just stepped over her foot. I noticed she was wearing the same shirt as Percy. When she got to us, she spoke to me! A HOT BLONDE SPOKE TO ME! ME!

"Shaking him won't work. Usually, you have to threaten to eat his blue cookies."

I didn't know how to respond. Luckily, Jerry and Matt stopped arguing.

"I'm Matt, and these are my friends Tom and Jerry." Matt said.

"I'm Annabeth, Percy's girlfriend. I was going to pick him up after school, but something came up so I have to get him now."

She turned to him and practically yelled

"Octavian's trying to take over camp! We need you Percy!"

Percy jumped up with a pen in his hand looking angry and then very, very confused. He turned around and faced Annabeth and the confusion quickly turned to happiness, then to mock angry.

"Annabeth you can't use Octavian as an excuse to wake me up." He scolded her. She just laughed and replied with,

"I could've had Thalia shock you. She's waiting with Nico in the van. She's not very happy about that."

"Okay." He turned to us and said "That's Matt, Tom and Jerry." He turned back to her. "I'm guessing we have to leave now?" She nodded her head. He started walking towards the door, holding her hand. Again, someone tried to trip Annabeth. This time, Percy shot her a death glare. A good death glare. Percy was half-way out the door, but Annabeth stopped him.

"Forgetting something?" she asked. He thought for a second and then shook his head. She sighed and gestured her hand to were Mr. Blowfis was sitting at his desk.

"OH! Can you tell my mom I'm leaving earlier?" Percy asked Mr. Blowfis. Mr. Blowfis nodded and shooed them out the door. Before the door closed we heard Percy ask Annabeth,

"How are your nightmares?"

_Nightmares? About what? _I think.

Mr. Blowfis continues the lesson as if nothing happened.

**Was it good? Was it bad? Did you love it? Did you hate it? What did you think? LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**Check out my other One-shot!**


End file.
